1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a cipher communication method for a management frame transmitted using a quality of service (QoS) mechanism in a wireless local area network (WLAN) and an apparatus for supporting the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies have recently been developed. Among the wireless communication technologies, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technology whereby Internet access is possible in a wireless fashion in homes or businesses or in a region providing a specific service by using a portable terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc.
Ever since the institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802, i.e., a standardization organization for WLAN technologies, was established in February 1980, many standardization works have been conducted.
In the initial WLAN technology, a frequency of 2.4 GHz was used according to the IEEE 802.11 to support a data rate of 1 to 2 Mbps by using frequency hopping, spread spectrum, infrared communication, etc. Recently, the WLAN technology can support a data rate of up to 54 Mbps by using orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM). In addition, the IEEE 802.11 is developing or commercializing standards of various technologies such as quality of service (QoS) improvement, access point protocol compatibility, security enhancement, radio resource measurement, wireless access in vehicular environments, fast roaming, mesh networks, inter-working with external networks, wireless network management, etc.
A security mechanism in a WLAN system is provided for a data frame and a management frame. The security mechanism is applicable to a station's authentication procedure, association procedure, and frame transmission procedure.
With the increase in the use of the WLAN system, WLAN implementation is actively underway. As a result, leakage of personal information through the WLAN gradually becomes a problem. Therefore, it is important to provide a method of enforcing security in the WLAN system.